


Lazy Saturday

by nora_bora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nora_bora/pseuds/nora_bora
Summary: A lazy Saturday is all Victor and Yuuri need. But with all that goes on, their "lazy Saturday" isn't so lazy at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor quickly and quietly pulled back the sheet covering both of them and got out of bed. He then tucked the blanket back under Yuuri. He didn’t want to wake his sleepy Katsudon. He knew how Yuuri got when being woken up before the alarm. Even for practice. Victor exited the bedroom and headed for the bathroom as carefully as he could. He was a little surprised that Yuuri had fallen asleep the night before. Sure he checked on Yuuri, he always does. It just surprised him he fell asleep without Victor checking on him. It’s a habit to, Victor thought. He started checking on Yuuri back when they first moved to Hasetsu from Russia. Victor thought Yuuri would be excited to move back, and sure, he was, but Yuuri stopped sleeping. Viktor didn’t know if it was nerves or anxiety or what, but Yuuri didn’t like to talk about it, so Victor didn’t push. Victor always woke up a little after he fell asleep, and most times Yuuri would either be reading in a chair in the corner, on his phone, or cleaning. Cleaning was like a preset to him. Yuuri always did it when he needed to do something. To get him to bed Victor would call Yuuri over and wrap his arms around Yuuri. They would cuddle until they fell asleep.   
Now in the bathroom, Victor didn’t need to worry about being loud. Yuuri was sound asleep and didn’t hear anything anyway.   
•••••  
Yuuri sat up slowly and took everything in. The first thing he noticed was that Victor, his fiancé, was nowhere to be seen. There was only an indent in the mattress where he had been. The next thing Yuuri noticed was the mess that they had made the previous evening. Clothes were strewn about all around the room, blankets torn off the bed, and the sheets half hanging on for dear life. Yuuri would have to clean up before he found Victor. He couldn’t leave a mess like this until later. Yuuri started right away. He fixed the sheets and made the bed. He then moved on to picking up all of the clothes and folding them. He put them all away and decided more work needed to be done, so he pulled out the vacuum and tidied up. He knew he and Victor would make amazing parents. As long as the could resist eachother’s sexiness for, like, five minutes to take care of the kids. After what felt like ages, Yuuri decided the room was good enough and got ready.   
••••••


	2. Chapter 2

•••••  
Yuuri threw on his gray sweatpants and white T-shirt that had been carefully folded on his dresser. They were one of the only clothes of his that hadn’t been ambushed by the men on their way in the night before. While he dressed, Yuuri tried to recall what had actually gone on when he and Victor started their evening together. They had gone to a fancy restaurant on the east side of Hasetsu. That he remembered. But what happened afterwards? Oh yeah. The bar across the street. That’s what happened. After having dinner, the two men decided to go to the bar across the way for a few drinks. They wouldn’t normally, but it was the first date night they’d had in a while. Well, a few drinks turned into a few bottles, which turned into two drunk men that eventually found their way home. But not quietly. Yuuri cringed when he thought of all the people they may or may not have woken up when getting home. He said a silent apology to them all. He cringed again rememebering the banquet after the GPF two years previous. How drunk he’d gotten and how he acted. He hoped it wasn’t that way at the bar.  
At their apartment, the two men drunkenly made their way into their room, barely being able to walk but insisting on doing so anyways. They shared a passionate kiss, and Yuuri expected it to turn into more but by the time it was over, Victor was half asleep already. Yuuri let him. He undressed himself and Victor and pulled back the sheets. In their haste to get in the room and continue what they’d left off on, they’d knocked the large blankets off the bed. Yuuri hadn’t bothered picking it up, though. He had fallen asleep almost instantly.  
Yuuri snapped back to attention suddenly. His phone was going off. The screen read Yurio. He declined the call. He knew Yurio would be pissed, but he’d have all day to call Yurio back later. He had to find Victor first.  
•••••  
Victor used the bathroom and washed up. He needed a shower and a shave, but skipped out on one. He could later. He had priorities first. He ran his fingers through his hair. He could at least look a little presentable. He wondered why it looked so messy, and then it hit him. The night before. All he remembered from it was not being able to take his eyes off of Yuuri. He had felt amazing the whole night. He slightly remembered going to the bar, but anything after that was completely washed away from his memory. Дервмо. Oh well. He couldn’t feel bad for something he didn’t remember, he assured himself. He smiled into the mirror. He was in love, and there was nothing that could get in the way of it. He loved Yuuri. His Katsudon. He liked that. Being able to call someone his own. No. Not liked. Loved. He left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. He opened a couple of windows. No need for air conditioning in May in Hasetsu, that’s for sure. A few blossoms blew in through the window. Everything was great. Victor pulled a pan out of the cupboard and put it on the stove. Saturdays were for sleeping in, breakfast together, and cuddles. He grabbed his apron, put it on, and then grabbed two eggs. Viktor wanted cuddles. Ugh. But only if Yuuri would wake up, he chuckled. He cracked the eggs into the pan and turned on the stove. They cooked pretty fast.  
He’d never been the best at cooking. He could make a few things, but Yuuri was by far the better cook. No doubt about it. Victor cooked anyways. If Yuuri doesn’t wake up soon, he thought, I’m gonna attack him with hugs. That sounded like a sound plan to him. He almost got to, too.  
•••••


	3. Chapter 3

•••••  
Yuuri opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He smelled food being made and relaxed. Victor was nearby. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. Man he needed a shower. He got to thinking about how much he loved it when Victor cooked. He knew he could make a few things Victor couldn’t, but he found it a little cute when Victor cooked. He made this cute face like he was concentrating on making what he was just right. Yuuri finished up and left the bathroom. There was a slight breeze in the apartment. May in Hasetsu was amazing. He looked up and gasped. Victor was standing at the stove with only an apron covering his bare body. Yuuri could see short boxers under the apron. Sure they were short, but they were there. Yuuri started blushing. It wasn’t too late to turn around. Victor hadn’t heard him…  
“Ah! Yuuri! You’re up. That’s good. I was going to surprise you, but now that you’re here… Anyways. How do I look?” He asked.  
All Yuuri could do was blush some more. Victor was so handsome. With the morning sun coming in, Yuuri loved the way Victor glowed. His smile made Yuuri practically overflow. He didn’t deserve this man. But yet, he totally did. Since Victor surprised him, it was his job to return the favor. Yuuri briskly walked back to the bedroom and shut the door. Inside he rummaged in his closet for his “sexy pants” as Victor liked to call them. He pulled off his previous outfit and changed. He went to the bathroom first and slicked back his hair. It was a tactic he used to weaken Victor, which worked one hundred percent of the time. Before he left he admired how he looked. Bare chest and tight pants. A good look. Before making his way back to the kitchen, he took a few selfies. It was something he hadn’t really ever done before, but he was feeling it this morning. If Phichit could pull of selfies, he could too. Yuuri posted one of the better three. It instantly received hundreds of likes and comments on the short time it took him to post it. One caught his attention though. It was from Chris. “That’s a good look for you, Yuuri. Victor must be very lucky ;)” it read. A complement from Chris. Nice. Yuuri turned off his phone and put it back in his room. No distractions needed this morning.  
•••••


	4. Chapter 4

•••••  
Yuuri knew he loved it. In fact, Victor loved it so much that he pounced on Yuuri and knocked him to the floor. He started kissing his face and neck hungrily. It tickled, sorta, and Yuuri laughed a little. Victor only smiled and looked into his eyes in response. While he was stopped, Yuuri quickly flipped them so that he was on top. Yuuri carefully pecked Victor on the lips and then kissed all the way down his face and to his neck. He took off the apron so he could reach more places. Yuuri left a love bite just below his ear so everyone would know who’s Victor was. He then kissed down his neck and to his chest. He carefully kissed every part of Victor’s upper half that he loved. His abs, the soft skin above his heart but just below the start of the neck, and then to his collar bones. Oh. Yuuri loved his collar bones. He kissed along each one.  
“V-vitya~” he cooed. He then he looked up. Victor was smiling softly and gazing into Yuri’s eyes. God he loved Victor. And he meant it.  
•••••  
Victor was a little shocked when Yuuri flipped them. Victor almost always took charge in their romantic encounters. But he knew it was his turn now. So he took advantage of it. He flipped them again, now him on top. He sat up and pulled Yuuri up with him. He just wanted to admire Yuuri all day. He pulled them into a tight hug and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s slicked back hair. Бог. He wanted the whole world to know that this Yuuri right here? This Yuuri? His. His Yuuri. His fiancé that he got to wake up to every morning. To spend time with everyday. To love endlessly, over and over again. Victor pulled away after a moment and stood up, helping Yuuri up. Victor examined him and almost exploded from pure excitement. He hoped everyday would be this amazing. He walked over to the counter where the eggs sat, now burned and also cold. He laughed. He’d have to try again. But this time with the help of the sexy Katsudon standing in front of him. He grabbed the apron and put it on.  
“Yuuu~riii, come help me?” He called softly. He got out another 2 eggs and turned to look at him. Yuuri was smiling widely and nodding. Victor giggled.  
•••••


	5. Chapter 5

How could Yuuri resist such an enticing offer as this? Victor could make even cooking sexy. But it seemed it was Yuuri’s turn to. Victor grabbed Yuuri by the hips and steered him over to the stove. Victor took ahold of Yuuri’s hand with the eggs in them and helped him crack them one at a time. There wasn’t much to do after that and Yuuri was getting bored. He knew Victor was right behind him in the famous Titanic pose. Yuuri grinned and then grinded his butt back and up against Victor. He was the perfect height to do so. He did it again and again, hearing a small Huff from Victor after each grind. Eventually Yuuri felt Victor move his hands lower and hold his butt, moving himself with the grind. Yuuri knew they weren’t going to be able to successfully make eggs under these circumstances. He quickly turned off the stove and took the eggs off just as Victor began kissing his neck. Yuuri felt Victor’s arms wrap around him as Victor made his way down Yuuri’s neck, leaving a love bite as he went.   
“V-vitya~ ah~” Yuuri sang. Victor left one more kiss on Yuuri’s neck and then Yuuri felt him leave. He turned around and made a pouty face at Victor.   
“Why’d you stop?” Yuuri asked. All Victor did was chuckle and say “After, Yuuri.” Yuuri was fine with that.   
They sat down at ate breakfast together, finally. They couldn’t keep their eyes off eachother, though. When they were both done, Victor took their plates to the sink. Yuuri couldn’t wait for what was to come next.   
•••••  
After putting the plates in the sink, Victor pulled off his apron. He walked over to Yuuri, who blushed a little. That made Victor giggle inside. He loved it when Yuuri blushed because of him. He’d have to do it again later.   
Victor walked over to the couch against the wall. Yuuri got up and followed him. Victor lay down on the couch but against the back and pat the spot right in front of him. Victor said “Come,” and Yuuri obliged and lay down with him. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, and they fell asleep.   
Eventually Victor woke up, and he felt Yuuri trembling and making small noises. Yuuri did this often at night. It was a side effect of a nervous Katsudon.   
When this happened, Victor would rub Yuuri’s back and say “It’s okay. I’m here, Yuuri.” He would wrap his arms around Yuuri. It was soothing for both of them. It usually worked, but this time, however, Yuuri just woke up. Yuuri turned around on the couch so that he was facing Victor. He was just a little short though, so he was buried in Victor’s chest. Victor liked it.   
“Hey sleepy head. Rise and shine,” Victor called.   
“Mmnghfgh,” Yuuri grumbled. It really tickled. Yuuri did it again and again, causing Victor to start laughing uncontrollably.   
“Yuuu-riii~ stop it. That tickles!” Victor giggled. Victor felt Yuuri move up and kiss him square on the lips. Victor opened his mouth and let Yuuri come in. Their tongues fought for dominance, and they got caught in a steamy kiss. Eventually Yuuri stood up and Victor rolled off the couch and onto the floor.   
“Yuuu-riii~ I miss you!” He called. Yuuri laughed and blew a kiss to him as he walked down the hallway. Victor was so in love.   
•••••


	6. Chapter 6

•••••  
Yuuri was going down the hallway, and he knew Victor wanted him to come back. But he had to do something first. He grabbed his phone and ran back to find Victor on the floor rolling around.   
“Ah! Yuuri! You’re back!” He said. Yuuri took advantage and snapped a quick photo.   
“I’m not usually a post-twice-in-one-day kinda guy, but this one is too cute. It’s going on the Gram,” Yuuri teased. “Boo! Yuuri ugh,” Victor protested. “Come and get it, big guy,” Yuuri called. He didn’t have time to watch Victor get up. He just ran. But to where, he asked himself. Yuuri decided that their room would be a good place to hide. He had just gotten a good idea, too. He quickly slammed their door shut and started rummaging through their drawer for something he could definitely use in this game.  
•••••  
Victor got up as fast as he could and booked it to the bathroom. A five hour nap doesn’t really help if you have to pee, he thought. He finished up and left the bathroom. He ran down the hallway. At the end he saw the door to their bedroom closed. Hmm. They didn’t have a lock, so he could easily get in. That’s just what Victor would have to do.   
“Yuuri!! I’m outside!!” He called. “I’m coming in!!” Victor opened the door, and there in the doorway waiting was a completely naked Yuuri with his phone showing the picture of Victor rolling on the ground in one hand and a condom in the other.   
“Come and get me, Victor,” Yuuri sang sexily.  
Victor grabbed Yuuri’s face and kissed him as hard as he could. Yuuri just smiled and dropped the phone.   
“Vitya! So eager!” He teased. Victor just gave him a look that said ‘you’d better believe it’ and then closed the door behind them.   
•••••


End file.
